


Back it up and do it again

by china_shop



Category: White Collar
Genre: First Kiss, Hiding from goons with guns, M/M, Second Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: The first time was a ruse.





	Back it up and do it again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mergatrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/gifts).



> The title is taken from a Caro Emerald song. My thanks to [mystery beta].

Outnumbered, they ducked gunfire and ran, skidding on wet cobblestones, until they lost Dawson's goons.

Clinton slowed, reached for his phone. They needed backup. But Neal barreled him into the shadows, against a wall, and out of nowhere kissed him. Neal's face was cold with rain, his lips hot, and Clinton kissed back (we made it, we're alive), dragging him close, ambushed all over again.

The air shivered with the revving of Dawson's Maserati.

Clinton froze. This was a cover. Not real.

But when the car passed, Neal pulled back, staring at Clinton. Murmured, “Who knew?”

And kissed him again.


End file.
